Aluminum brazing sheet products, commonly utilized in the manufacture of evaporators, are currently made from composites utilizing an Aluminum Association (AA) 3XXX-type aluminum alloy core clad with a brazing alloy, such as an AA 4XXX series alloy, for example 4104 or 4047 aluminum alloy. Typical core alloys presently used for evaporator applications include aluminum alloys designated as AA 3003, 3005 and 3105. The conventional design of plate-fin evaporators requires the use of a sheet product which possesses good formability due to the cold working operations it has to undergo during the manufacture of the evaporators. This good formability is imparted to the sheet product by generally subjecting it to a soft annealing heat-treatment (O-temper). While subjecting the sheet product to the required heat-treatment produces the desired formability, when the heat-treated sheet product is subsequently cold worked, for example stamped, such cold-working detrimentally affects the physical and mechanical properties of the sheet product, for example the corrosion resistance and the .filler metal flow during brazing. It is therefore of major importance to provide a brazing sheet product for evaporator applications which, besides good mechanical formability, also exhibits superior corrosion resistance and brazeability. It has now been discovered that clad brazing sheet products of significantly improved corrosion resistance and brazeability can be produced when the novel alloy of the present invention is employed as the core alloy for the aluminum alloy brazing sheet composite. The novel core alloy for the brazing sheet product is characterized by a manganese content from about 0.8% to about 1.5%, a silicon content within the range from about 0.45% to about 0.75%, a titanium content within the range from about 0.03% to about 0.10% and a combined magnesium, copper and zinc content not exceeding about 0.15%, an iron level not in excess of about 0.3%, unavoidable impurities not exceeding a total of about 0.15%, balance aluminum (all percentages given are weight percents and are based on the total weight of the core alloy).